


Home Movies

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Baby beetlejuice, Cute, baby lydia, character origins, pandering fluff, worth reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: While watching some old home movies of Lydia’s childhood, Beetlejuice laughs it up. That is, until Lydia finds his old home movies.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Home Movies

Home movies 

It was a summer day when Lydia showed Beetlejuice some of her old home movies.

Lydia’s parents had found the tapes in the attic and were watching them the night before, ogling and reminiscing on how Lydia was as a toddler.   
  


Lydia, of course, was embarrassed as all hell.   
  


And when Beetlejuice appeared in her room the next morning, what happened to be on her tv stand? The tapes.   
  


So of course Beetlejuice begged Lydia to show him the videos, and she reluctantly complied.   
  


One video showed a baby Lydia crawling on all fours and babbling in a pink onesie.   
  


“Aaww, look at the widdle Lydia. Hahahaha.” Beetlejuice laughed.   
  


“Not funny, BJ. I didn’t like pink then and I still don’t.” Lydia glared as her face turned red.   
  


Another video showed a toddler Lydia sitting on the floor. Delia and Charles can be heard behind the camera.   
  


“Say daddy, Lydia, daddy!”   
  


“No, say mommy, Lydia, mommy!”   
  


Baby Lydia looked around for a moment before looking straight at the camera.   
  


“Rawr!!” Baby Lydia waved her arms like a monster.   
  


Beetlejuice fell over laughing. “Hahahaha, that’s my lyds. Her first word is just Rawr!”   
  
Another video showed baby Lydia with a bowl of spaghetti poured over her head, and her as a toddler attempting to sing twinkle twinkle little star, but sounding more like “Tinkle tinkle wittle Staa.” 

Lydia giggled as well. “I guess I was always a strange and unusual kid. But I wonder what your home movies are like, beej?”   
  


Beetlejuice stammered. “I, uh, don’t think I have any.”   
  


Lydia doubted him, then grabbed his hand, said her chant, and poof! They appeared in Beetlejuice’s house.   
  


Near the TV set was a few tapes. Each read “Junior ages 4 months to 3 years.”   
  


“Babes, how about we just skip the videos and go have some ice scream?” Beetlejuice tried to avoid the movies altogether.

”No way, Beetlejuice. I had to live through being embarrassed, so you do too.” Lydia loaded the first tape into the tape player.   
  


The tape started up, and showed a tiny baby Beetlejuice in a black and white stripe onesie. He had a small lock of blonde hair and was crawling along the floor.   
  


“Okay, BabyJuice, try floating. You can do it, junior.” Beetlejuice’s mother, Bea, can be heard in the background.   
  


The Infant Beetlejuice just babbles at the camera. He waves and attempts to float on his tiny tail, but falls back down and babbles again.   
  


“Aww, good try, baby. Try again.” Bea is heard saying.   
  


BabyJuice grabs onto the camera instead and tries to eat it. “Junior, No!” Bea exclaims as the video cuts. 

Now it’s Lydia’s turn to laugh. “I can’t believe you tried to eat the camera.” 

Beetlejuice just turned red as the next video started.   
  


Baby Beetlejuice now seems a bit older, around 1 year old. He’s floating about on his tail and babbling away. You can hear in the background both of his parents.   
  


“Okay, BabyJuice, say mama!” Bea tries to encourage the infant.   
  


“Cmon, son, say daddy!” Now Beetlejuice’s father, Gnat, can be heard as well.   
  


The infant looks around. “Aaaaooooeee.” He babbles.   
  


Lydia laughs. “Come on, baby BJ.” She coos.   
  


On the tape, baby beetlejuice looks between his parents. “Beeeaajoooce.” He says. 

“Huh? What did he say?” Bea says. 

The infant smiles and points to himself. “Beeaajooce!! Me Beeeajooce.” 

Gnat laughs. “Sounds like he’s saying Beetlejuice.”   
  


Lydia laughed. “I guess that’s where your name came from.”   
  


Beetlejuice laughed as well. “I completely forgot I named myself.”   
  


Back on the tape, BabyJuice looks at the camera after saying his first words and looks like he’s trying to do something.   
  


“Uh ohs.” The baby beetlejuice says.   
  


“Bea, dear, I think he needs changing.”   
  


The tape ends as Lydia and Beetlejuice are now laughing so hard they could cry.   
  


“Even as a baby, I was gross. Hahahaa!” Beetlejuice cackled.   
  


The next tape shows a toddler Beetlejuice.   
  


“Okay, beetle, sing your song for mommy.” Bea is filming again. A toddler Beetlejuice is standing in the shot dressed in a black and white shirt with a diaper. 

“Da itsy bitsy beetle climbed up the slimy spout. Down came the rain and push da beetle out. Out came da beetle and he was yummy, so the itsy bitsy BeeBee ated him up.” Toddler Beetlejuice clapped and giggled. 

The tape cuts to another film of beetlejuice as a toddler, holding a baby doll. “Is that what your new baby brother is gonna be like, Beetle?” Bea asks. ”Me take care of baby.” The toddler answers rocking the baby doll.   
  


“Aaw, this must’ve been before Donny was born.” Lydia said.   
  


“Yeah, before he arrived and became a goody two shoes and took all my mom and dad’s attention.” Beetlejuice grumbled.   
  


The final tape started up, showing a slightly older Beetlejuice, about 3 years old, wearing a magenta shirt with black and white overalls and slightly longer hair. In his arms was a tiny baby with purple skin and soft blonde hair.   
  


“Do you love your new brother Donny, junior?” Bea is heard saying.   
  


“I’m gonna teach him to be just like me. And I’ll be the bestest big brother ever!” Beetlejuice says cuddling Donny and singing to him.   
  


The tape ends and Beetlejuice turns off the tv. “And then he became Mr. Perfect and ruined my life.” Beetlejuice whined.   
  


“Beetlejuice, you really loved Donny in that video. He’s your brother. You must love him sometimes.” Lydia explained.   
  


Beetlejuice thought about this. “I guess sometimes I do love my baby brother.”   
  


Lydia smiled. “At least we can be embarrassed together.”   
  


Beetlejuice smiled back. “Home movies, babes, you know I love them.”   
  


The End. 


End file.
